


Blind

by mooosicaldreamz



Series: Seeing is Believing [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooosicaldreamz/pseuds/mooosicaldreamz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Rachel gives Quinn an <i>interesting </i>day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind

Quinn's alarm goes off at ten, as it does every Tuesday morning.  It's a highly complicated alarm clock that Rachel spent twenty minutes programming when they had first got it - it played different alarms at different times for both Quinn and Rachel, on different days.  It was on Quinn's side of the bed because she was usually the one waking up first, and she barely had to raise her arm up from where it was on Rachel's back (the girl was practically on top of her) and send it flying down on the stop button.

 

After a mumbled apology to the girl using her as a pillow, Quinn slips out of bed and ambles over to the shower, ignoring the (admittedly adorable) groans and whimpers of protest from Rachel.  Quinn was lucky to have a late class today - it was her birthday, and she didn't have another class until three, so she could coerce Rachel to come uptown and meet her at a diner and they could have lunch.  

 

"Baby," she whispers, poking lightly at Rachel's face as she sits down on the edge of their bed, fully clothed after a short shower.  "Rach, wake up for a second."

 

Rachel blearily opens one eye before she shuts it again, wincing at the bright sunlight leaking through the blinds and burrowing closer to Quinn until her forehead hits the blonde's thigh.  Quinn smiles.

 

"Are you going to come up to meet for lunch?" Quinn asks, brushing her fingers through Rachel's hair and smiling when Rachel smiles against her happily.

 

"Of course," Rachel mumbles, before she pulls her head up and looks at Quinn, looking (adorably) tousled and sleep deprived.  Which she was, because midnight birthday sex was draining on a person's amount of sleep.  "Happy birthday," she whispers, before leaning up to kiss Quinn.

 

Quinn smiles into the kiss, and then she's grabbing her bookbag and running out the door, ready for her early morning lit class.

 

Rachel waited until she was sure Quinn wasn't coming back, and shot up, running over to their closet, shuffling through the plastic bins underneath the hanging clothes before finally finding what she was looking for.  

 

With one last grin, she flipped the blanket on and went back to sleep under the covers of their bed.

 

//

 

Quinn is in the library after class, an hour later, happy to be out of the exam early and wandering around through the stacks without aim, when she feels it .  There's something tugging at her jacket, along the bottom hem.  Looking down, there's nothing out of the ordinary - she's not caught on anything and there are no random children pulling at her.  But as she's watching, she sees the material shift, as if manipulated by something.

 

And then she catches a familiar scent in the air.

 

"Rachel?" she whispers, knowing no one is around to hear her due to this being the middle of the encyclopedia section that no one used anymore, that was hidden away in its own separate annex of the library.  A small giggle greets her, and a hand slides up under her shirt, shifting the jacket so that it starts to slide off her shoulder just a little.

 

"Hey, baby," Rachel's voice whispers, and Quinn feels the smaller woman's body come into contact with hers, hips thunking together as Rachel leans up and presses their chests together.  But Quinn can't _see her._ "Surprise."

 

 _Oh hell_ is the exact thought that runs through Quinn's brain before her eyes slide shut thanks to Rachel's assault on her lips, and she squeaks when Rachel shoves Quinn backwards into the shelf of books.

 

"Rach," she whispers, her eyes sliding shut once more when she feels Rachel's lips attach themselves to her neck.  "Rach, you're invisible," she whimpers as Rachel's hand under her shirt sneaks underneath her bra and latches onto an already hard nipple and Rachel's teeth bite down on a quickening pulse on Quinn's pale neck.

 

"I know," Rachel mumbles, her tongue flicking out to lick over the mark Quinn's sure she's made.  "This is your birthday present."

 

"What do you mean, this is my birthday - "  Quinn squeaks, her mouth shutting with a click as Rachel's small hand sinks down into the heat of Quinn's jeans and cup her already soaking center.  "Rach, baby, we're, we can't - "

 

"Baby," Rachel whispers, the hand under Quinn's bra massaging and the hand in Quinn's pants pressing harder and harder until Quinn feels herself whimper and buck up into the hand, "we can."

 

And then Rachel's fingers are sliding further down, slipping into Quinn easily with room for her thumb to slide over Quinn's slick clit, earning a gasp and another buck of the blonde's hips.  Her movements are slow as she sinks deeper into Quinn and pulls out just as slow, her thumb pushing and releasing on the small nub.  Quinn looks down, her eyes needing to see it, and it hardly looks that different, except for her pants being pulled away from her waist and the front of her jeans barely moving visibly.

 

"Yeah, baby," Quinn hears Rachel whisper, as the fingers entering her welcome another addition and the pace picks up minutely.  "Keep watching," and Quinn already feels herself getting closer and closer to the edge as she feels Rachel's thumb pressing against her just right and Rachel's hot breath on her neck.

 

"Oh God," Quinn moans, and then she whines unhappily as the hand in her bra slips out and quits the wonderful effect it was having.  The hand in her pants just continues what it's doing, driving her closer and closer, and she stares down with wide eyes as the movement in her jeans becomes more noticeable as Rachel's fingers pick up a faster pace.  A warm hand places itself over Quinn's mouth and she feels Rachel's breath move up to her ear, before a light lick alights along the shell of it.

 

"Baby," Rachel whispers, her warm breath making Quinn's ear overheat and then supercool and her small hand working wonders in her jeans and her other hand keeping Quinn from letting out the loud groan just waiting to rip itself out of her.  She's so hot - she has all her clothes on and Rachel is pressed up against her tightly and it's winter outside and the heating is on in the library and it's too much too much too much until Rachel's thumb presses down and she feels herself tighten ever further and then it releases again and she can't even breathe she's so turned on right now.  "Baby, you have to be _quiet._ This is a library."

 

Quinn moans into Rachel's hand, and the effect is obvious - it's little more than a muffled humming sound, and she can't feel anything anymore, nothing but _Rachel,_ everywhere, can't see anything anymore at all, as Rachel's fingers do the dance they've done since they were seventeen and Quinn was the one who couldn't be seen and just as in love as she currently is.

 

"Happy birthday," Rachel whispers, and Quinn feels herself balancing on the precipice, ready to beg and plead for Rachel to just _finish her,_ except Rachel has other ideas as her fingers curl and her thumb angles down, _hard._ "Come for me."

 

And Quinn does, her body jerking and pulling and pushing and all she can feel after she's gone through wave after wave of pleasure and heat as Rachel's hands and just _Rachel._

 

She slumps against the shelves behind her, and Rachel's hand drops from her mouth as Quinn gasps for air, hot all over, and drop to her waist, joining the other hand that's pulled out of her pants.  Rachel holds her up as best she can while Quinn recovers.

 

"What the hell, Rachel?" Quinn finally whispers, grabbing at Rachel and feeling her fingers slide into the girl's soft hair with nothing to show for it.

 

"I pulled out the blanket for your birthday," the smaller girl whispers back, leaning up to press a too-sweet kiss, considering what just occurred, to Quinn's lips.  "I'll see you later, Quinn," she whispers, and she pulls away from Quinn and disappears into the silence of the library.

 

Quinn stares off into the main part of the library, before she slumps backward against the shelves, considering what kind of day she's about to have with her invisible, mischievous girlfriend running around.

 

"Holy shit," she breathes.

 

//

 

She gets a text after her regular study group, from Rachel.

 

**Lunch at home?**

 

Quinn immediately agrees, both unsure and eager to see what Rachel has planned.  When she finally gets in the apartment after sprinting up the street from the subway street and waiting anxiously for the elevator to get to the ground floor, there's silence.  Quinn steps further into the room, only to get shoved backwards into the closed front door.

 

"Take off your clothes," she hears Rachel say, and Quinn is already soaking wet, has been since the library incident, and she throws her bookbag to the side and starts pulling off her clothes as quickly as possible, ignoring Rachel's giggle at her eagerness.  When she's out of all her clothes, finally, Rachel grabs her hand and start pulling her back through the apartment to their bedroom, where she propels Quinn onto the bed.  Rachel scrambles up on top of her, and it's only then that Quinn can tell the girl is naked, thanks to her invisibility.  Rachel kisses her hard, grabbing her wrists and bringing them up above Quinn's head and holding them down as Rachel bucks down with her hips and Quinn moans at the feeling.

 

Quinn registers the clicking noise of handcuffs to late and groans at the cold metal around her wrists, tugging uselessly at them and getting no movement from their sturdy headboard.  Rachel giggles against Quinn's mouth, her hands sliding back down Quinn's arms until they settle on either side of Quinn's rib cage, her thumbs brushing against the underside of Quinn's breasts.

 

"You know you love it, baby," she whispers, and Quinn moans again, because _hell yes_ she does.  "Open your eyes," she whispers, right before she presses one last kiss to Quinn's lips and jumps backwards, settling on the end of the bed, judging by the indentation there that Quinn sees when she finally opens her eyes.

 

"I've been trying to figure out what I wanted to do for your birthday for a long time, Quinn," she hears, and Quinn sees the blanket shift down at the other end of the bed and Rachel pull out something in a bag.  "And all I could think of was the first time you told me you loved me, and all that happened afterwards."

 

Quinn's brain momentarily flits back to that first time, and the look on Rachel's face above her, so in awe.  

 

"So I finally decided to show you what it was like, for me," Rachel whispers, and Quinn watches as the black bag slumps across Rachel's hand as the other pulls out a green dildo, and she whimpers as Rachel lowers it in the empty air and places it at where Quinn assumes the girl's entrance is, judging by the small and growing wet spot there on the blanket.  

 

And the most amazing thing she's ever seen happens when Rachel slips it inside herself.  For one, Rachel lets out an almost too obscene groan at the feel of the silicone toy, and Quinn watches as it slowly disappears, into thin air, knowing on an intellectual level that it's going into _Rachel._ And Quinn keeps watching, as Rachel slowly starts pumping the toy in and out of her, until the silicone is glistening in the low light of the room and Quinn's hips are lifting at the rhythm Rachel is creating.  And they're both moaning, and Quinn has never seen anything this amazing, or arousing for that matter, and for the first time she thinks she understands why Rachel had looked so enamored that day.  

 

Rachel starts whimpering, her breathing becoming more prominent, and Quinn feels herself get tighter in pure _sympathy,_ and she knows what's coming before Rachel can even say it.

 

"Come for me, Rach," Quinn whimpers, unconsciously jerking at the handcuffs and lifting her hips up into the air as Rachel moans at her words.  "Please."

 

And Rachel lets out an entirely too loud moan, the toy sliding in and out of sight so quickly that Quinn can't even keep track of its position until Rachel starts to slow down and finally pull it out.  Quinn is breathing _too_ hard, _too_ fast, and she feels so hot, _again,_ and she knows Rachel knows because the girl drops the toy at Quinn's side and slides up Quinn's body, pressing kisses all the way, skipping over where Quinn needs her most.

 

"Did you like that, baby?" Rachel whispers against Quinn's collarbone, and Quinn can't do much more than buck her hips up, meeting the soft skin of Rachel's thigh between her legs.  "I guess so; you're soaking wet."

 

Quinn groans again, and for the first time in a long time, she hates Rachel fucking Berry when the girl climbs off Quinn, slipping away across the room.

 

"Get the fuck back here," Quinn growls, jerking ineffectively once more against the handcuffs clamped around her wrists.

 

"I don't think you're the one giving orders around here if you're the one who's tied up and dripping," Rachel says, giggling when Quinn tries to growl and only gasps when Rachel comes back to the bed suddenly and reaches around Quinn's head with a blindfold, settling it over Quinn's eyes, before she's once again going away.

 

"What the hell?  You're already invisible," Quinn says, not even bothering to pull at the cuffs this time, just frowning unhappily as she hears Rachel move around the room.

 

"It's a wholly different experience, Quinn.  And one I intended to give to you today, before I ever decided to become invisible.  Being blind and being invisible are two entirely separate things - you have no control over anything if you're blind, and I know you enough to know that you love giving up your control," Rachel says, coming back to the bed suddenly and crawling up over Quinn, who suddenly can't breathe very much at all, thanks to a combination of what Rachel's saying, to how Rachel's saying it (slowly and seductively and not at all like her regular, hyperactive speech), and the feel of a ribbed strap-on that is wholly familiar (on both ends) to Quinn as it rests against the inside of her thigh.

 

"It's your birthday, Quinn.  And I'm only giving you what you want," Rachel whispers, her breath once again hitting against Quinn's ear and causing a whimper to expel from the blonde.  

 

Before Quinn can even formulate a response, something like a _hell fucking yes please goddamn,_ maybe, Rachel is sliding into Quinn with a grunt, causing Quinn to bow her back and _scream._ It's never come close to feeling this good before and she has no idea whether that's because of how wet she is or if it's the way Rachel is acting or from being blindfolded and tied-up by an invisible girl (and _hell_ if Quinn had ever thought that sentence could even exist when she had been seventeen and in love with her best friend), but she doesn't care _why._ All she cares about is the way Rachel breathes in and out as she pulls out of Quinn as slowly as possible and thrusts back in a deliciously fast movement that has Quinn lifting her own hips to meet Rachel's.

 

And Rachel is talking, whispering down at Quinn calling her a dirty slut and her baby and her love in the same run-on sentence and it's all too much too much again until Rachel's breath moves to Quinn's lips and she captures the blonde's lips as hard as they ever have, her tongue plunging into Quinn's waiting mouth in time with the way her current anatomical addition plunges into Quinn's center.  Rachel pulls back and whispers, as sweetly as a person can while making their girlfriend forget her own name, "I love you."

 

Quinn comes apart, whimpering and sighing and moaning as Rachel pulls her down slowly, and she doesn't even know what she's saying until Rachel is whispering back, "I love you too," over and over and over.  Quinn slumps backwards, breathing hard, trying to make some sort of steady rhythm as Rachel pulls out of her and uncuffs her and then slides the blindfold off.  She can't even bring herself to open her eyes, she's so exhausted all of a sudden, even though it can't be more than one in the afternoon, and she curls into Rachel happily when the girl slides off Quinn.

 

She whispers, "I love you," just as she falls asleep.

 

//

 

When she wakes up, her and Rachel's special alarm clock stares back at her.  It reads ten o'clock, and it's dark, so Quinn is pretty sure it's nighttime.  Rachel isn't next to her in bed, and she sits up slowly to see a stack of clothes waiting for her at the end of the bed.  She aches all over as she dresses, and she finds a particularly severe looking bite mark on her collarbone (and God knows when that got there, but Rachel is like a hickey ninja and has been since she was seventeen) as she looks into the mirror.

 

Rachel is waiting for her when she finally walks out of the bedroom, and Quinn can _see_ her, and she didn't know how much she missed just seeing her until now.  The brunette doesn't get up from the couch she's sitting on, just smiles happily at Quinn and gestures for the blonde to join her there.  

 

Sitting on the coffee table that they don't use for anything but a foot rest (that Rachel had insisted they needed for decor value) is her old blanket, Chelsea's old blanket, the blanket that Rachel had used just this morning.  It's folded up neatly, so that it's flat and square, and it looks as though it hasn't been washed for a long time.  It's blue and it has stains on it, probably from Chelsea or Quinn spilling kool-aid on it when they were just kids, when it wasn't defective and turned kids invisible thanks to space particles assaulting it.

 

On top of it is a small, black box.

 

Quinn sits down next to Rachel, eyeing the box as Rachel picks it up with one hand and slides her arm around Quinn's waist with her other.  

 

"When I was seventeen, I was convinced that I loved you and that I could never have you.  That was five years ago - and everything has changed.  You disappeared because you became invisible, due to this blanket, the one I used today.  You told me you loved me for the first time when you were invisible, the first time we kissed was when you were invisible, the first time we made love was while you were invisible.  We've never been conventional," Rachel whispers, her fingers sliding the small jewelry box on her palm, back and forth.  "I don't ever want us to be conventional.  I've loved you since then, since before then.  That's the one thing that hasn't changed, I suppose, thanks to this blanket."

 

Quinn watches as Rachel leans forward and pulls the blanket towards them, opening it slowly and spreading it over their laps.

 

"Chelsea told me that you got this blanket from her when you were only six years old, because you complained too much about your room being cold and her room was always hot.  And you've had it ever since.  It's stayed with you for all these years, even though you haven't used it since you were invisible - you refused to throw it away.  It's been your cornerstone."

 

Rachel stands up suddenly, pulling the blanket off them both and slowly folding it back up, watching Quinn the entire time.

 

"This blanket has been a chapter of your life, Quinn.  But I want to be the rest of it," she whispers, setting the blanket gently back down on the coffee table, her fingers clenched tight around that little black box.  "If you'll let me."

 

And Rachel - the love of her life that she is - pops the box open and sets it back where it had been, on top of the blanket.  There isn't just one ring inside, but two - two matching gold bands for her and Rachel.  They reflected the soft light of her apartment, _their_ home, and Quinn was reminded of her dream, the one she's been having since she was seventeen.

 

Rachel smiles down at her when Quinn looks up, and her eyes are shining as Quinn stands up and grasps either side of Rachel's face, pulling their foreheads together with a huge smile across her face.

 

"I love you," Quinn whispers, and Rachel's eyes spill over with happiness.

 

"I love you, too," the shorter girl whispers back.

 

As Quinn's lips drift closer to Rachel's, she catches sight of the blanket in her peripheral vision, with the two rings set on top, before her eyes snap fully to Rachel's.  

 

And she welcomes her future with a kiss.

 


End file.
